


No Other Woman

by Dracarysbaby



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Multi, POV Daenerys, POV Jon Snow, Possessive Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracarysbaby/pseuds/Dracarysbaby
Summary: Jon Snow (27) is a New York City-based Architect who owns a furniture shop and is married to Daenerys Targaryen (25) a beautiful woman and a former model. Ever since they got married Jon asked her to quit modeling in order to focus on their life as a married couple.They have been together for 6 years and happily married for a year.Everything was falling into place for Jon. Until he met a very persistent Ygritte...Then comes the roller coaster that will eventually make him realize what he has lost.





	1. No Other Woman

JON POV

It was 6:45 AM... another Monday... another start of a very stressful week, as Jon groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He didn't like Mondays to begin with as he had a very satisfying weekend with his wife, his beautiful Dany who was lying beside him with her right arm across his chest. He was staring at her intently like he was seeing a goddess or an angel. Even if he already memorized the features of her face, her pale pinkish skin, very long thick lashes, pink pouty lips, pink flushed cheeks, her tiny pointed nose, and the most stunning amethyst eyes that he has ever seen. He likes to think of himself as a very lucky bastard. A lot of men have desired to be with Dany and yet she chose him. What did he do to deserve such a stunning Goddess? Not only is she beautiful but she also has the most attractive body which makes men lust and gawks every time she walks in a room. Those breasts that are not that big or not that small either. Just the perfect fit for his hands and that waist that was the envy of her friends and other women, and those legs that were flawlessly carved like the ones he sees with the models in Victoria's Secret commercial. But despite all the physical attraction he has for her he still loves the woman inside. She's a very kind-hearted person, very intellectual to talk to, considerate and the list goes on and on. 

"What a lucky bastard I am," said Jon who was speaking to himself while watching her sleep.

As he recalls the first time he saw her was at an exhibit of his photographer friend, Renly. 

He was staring at the landscape scene photographs and decided to explore more of his friend's work and suddenly stopped to see the portraits of a beautiful young woman posing in different places in New York City. The photos immediately caught his attention as he was looking at the woman like a lovesick fool. He had never seen such beauty and if he was, to be honest, she was the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on. He didn't want to believe that she was real... As he continued to watch the portraits he was thinking, maybe this is Renly's girlfriend? But if the rumors are to be true, he is with Loras Tyrell even if they don't make it known to the public as Loras has a reputation to keep as the heir to a fortune 500 company Tyrell Enterprises. He shrugged off his thoughts and decided that it's none of his business and he was just here to support Renly. He thinks maybe the woman isn't that beautiful in person if she was to be real. Maybe Renly used a lot of his photoshop skills to enhance her face as he would think it's impossible for any human to look like that.

As he continues to pass the exhibits he made his way to the bar and got himself a drink. Suddenly he heard someone call his name.

"Jon" 

He looked behind and saw Renly approaching him. He then turned to greet him with a handshake and a pat on his back.

"Renly, nice photos man. You really outdid yourself. Thanks for inviting me."

"Glad you can make it Jon and Thanks it really means a lot that you enjoyed watching my work. I can't believe it people wanted to buy the portraits of Daenerys. I really knew that it was a good decision to make her my muse. She will make me a very rich man by taking her photos" Renly said in a cheerful way.

Curious about what Renly was saying and wondering who this Daenerys was. His mind goes back to the stunningly gorgeous woman in the photographs. So inquisitively he asked.

"Who's Daenerys? and why would she make you rich?"

Renly laughed out loud when he asked and he made a confused look waiting for his answer.

"Do you think I didn't see you staring intently at my Muse's portraits earlier, Jon? You looked like you were going to kiss her and I wanted to take a snapshot of you just for fun hahaha!" 

Jon couldn't contain his embarrassment as his cheeks flushed red. 

"Don't worry it will be our little secret Jon, I wouldn't tell Dany about it when she arrives." Renly winks and Jon repeats her name like it was a prayer. "Dany"

"Right, her name's Daenerys but it's too long so I call her Dany. It's easier to call her that when we do photoshoots and I give out directions"

Jon nodded. But deep inside he thinks Daenerys is such a beautiful name, suited for a beautiful girl. Only if she really does look the same as she does in Renly's photos. He was in deep thought then suddenly he heard Renly walk pass by him and call someone opposite his direction.

"Dany!!! Come here!!! You made it! I was starting to think that you would ditch me, you don't know how much money people are spending just so your face can be displayed wherever they want it to be."

Then Jon heard a really soft voice who sounded like an angel.

"Oh, Renly! You know I wouldn't miss this. I'm sorry I was caught in the middle of Manhattan Traffic and I just got off from an Estee Lauder shoot."

"No problem sweetie. You know I love you. There's someone I would like you to meet." 

Upon hearing their conversation Jon began to panic as he knows that someone would be him. So he kept his cool even if his hands were sweating and kept thinking that she does not look the same as her photos. 

"Jon!" Renly called him, then he turned around to acknowledge it and just as he did he saw her. 

"Jon Snow this is Daenerys Targaryen AKA my muse. She is the reason why I am walking out tonight with thousands of dollars in my bank account" Renly said proudly.

"Hi Jon, it's a pleasure to meet you and please excuse what Renly is saying he likes to exaggerate sometimes" Dany made a side-eye to Renly as she extended her right-hand, Jon.

Jon couldn't believe what he's seeing. The photos didn't do justice as to how she would look like personally. She was more stunning and that body... Silver-blonde long hair with soft waves. She was wearing a red spaghetti-strapped fitted dress with the length above her knees. It also didn't help that the sweetheart neckline of her dress has a good view of her cleavage and those eyes, he never saw someone with those kinds of eyes. She has those pale amethyst eyes that he can simply get lost to and could stare at those eyes forever. He couldn't decipher what to feel this very moment as he thinks he was talking to an ethereal out of this world superly stunning creature and he doesn't know what to do or what to say to her.

He just kept staring at her like an idiot without saying anything. She probably thinks he's a weirdo.

"J-Jon is everything okay?" Dany asked in a confused tone.

As he came to his senses his cheeks went red again probably with embarrassment as he held out his hand to her and it also didn't help that her hand was really soft and warm. The thoughts in his head kept swarming - oh the things I would do to you baby - as he didn't let go of her hand and she noticed it.

"Really nice to meet you Daenerys. Your photos were really breathtaking, and Renly is indeed a lucky man to you as his muse. In fact, any man alive would be very fortunate to have you" He said in a low husky voice as soon as he let go of her hand.

He saw Daenerys blush and smiled shyly. 

"Thank you, Jon. That's a very bold statement"

"It is, but I know I am right" He winked to her.

Renly was sensing that there's a bit of sexual/romantic tension between them so he decided to leave them and let them know each other. "Seems like I wanted to play as cupid tonight guys, I'll leave you two first and enjoy the rest of the night" 

When Renly left they started talking and laughing. Jon really felt at ease talking to Daenerys, he felt like he has known her for a long time already and after that night they exchanged numbers as Jon decided the following day that he would make a Bold move and pursue Daenerys to be his girlfriend. She was the woman of his dreams and there's no way in hell that he would slip up this chance.

As he was dragged to reality he saw those amethyst eyes slowly opening and smiling sweetly at him as he smiled back to her. He then pulled her closer to him.

"Mmmm. How long have you been staring at me while I sleep?" Dany asked.

"Not that long, I was just recalling the night we met at Renly's, exhibit," Jon said while kissing her lips.

"Renly told me you were starring at my portraits like a lovesick fool during that night" 

"Can you blame me?, I just saw photos of the most beautiful woman in the world, of course, I'll be mesmerized" Jon said while kissing her neck down to her cleavage.

"Hmmm. I can't blame you for that. All I know is now I am married to that equally sexy handsome man who is trying to seduce me in any way possible" Said Dany who is now turned on by Jon's heated kisses all over her neck and chest.

"What a lucky man he is, indeed," Jon said while sliding off the straps of her satin nightgown as it drops he continued to push it down until he could see her breasts. He then sucked both of her boobs while licking it one by one. 

"Jon...don't you need to be early for w-w-work? ahhhhh..." Dany said while moaning.

"This is my good luck charm and it makes leave our house in a really good mood" while he continues to ravish her breasts and suddenly his right hand moved down to her heated wet cunt. 

"Mmmm.. always so wet Dany, now this is what you call breakfast," He said seductively

Dany couldn't help but laugh softly when Jon said that as he continues to suck her boobs and rub his fingers in her wet cunt.

"Fuck Jon... I need you inside me... please" as she lifted Jon's face and kissed him hungrily.

"I need you to say those filthy words for me Dany, you know how much I enjoy you being a naughty slut" 

Dany was panting because he continued to rub her cunt and put his middle finger inside of it making her squirm with desire. As she was moaning loudly this time she struggled to say what he wants to hear.

"I-i-i w-w-aannnt y-y-youuu to f-fuck me h-h-h-hard and c-c-cum i-i-inside my w-w-wet p-pussy." said Dany.

"Your wish is my command, my beloved wife," Jon said as he hungrily kissed her lips her neck then sucked her boobs.

They had their morning passionate quickie and all was well. Even when Jon didn't like Mondays he just thought of the bright side that he was luckier than any man because he gets to wake up with Dany every day.

As soon as they finished eating their breakfast, Jon gave Dany one last kiss before leaving for work. Then off he went to his furniture shop to face reality again.

FURNITURE SHOP

When Jon arrived at the shop he was soon greeted by Gendry who works with him. Gendry has been a really great help with him not only with his career but also with his family as he was the boyfriend of Jon's younger sister, Arya.

"Look who finally made it to work!" Gendry greeted Jon.

"Hey man, how was your weekend? Did you spend it with my ever-loving sister?"

"Yeah, we went to the Bronx Zoo, Arya wanted to look take wacky photos of us with the animals. You know your sister... and I couldn't say no to her" 

"Nothing new with that, glad you both enjoyed your weekend though" Jon chuckles.

Gendry nodded and as soon as they finished with their small talk he reminded Jon about their pending proposal to a big client (Freefolk Inc.) who is planning on building a luxury ski resort in Winterfell (An outskirt town in New York). This would really be a great opportunity for Jon if he ever landed this project. Not only will it pay him a good amount of money but it will also boost his start-up business and bring more clients in the future.

"Everything has been prepared so far, we just need to ace the presentation tomorrow. I've heard Mance Rayder can be a pain in the ass when it comes to business proposals but I hope we can cover all his questions. We've discussed this over and over again for the past few months and I'm confident that we can aim this." Gendry said.

"Well I do hope, I mean this would really be a big break for us. Just hoping for a miracle tomorrow." Jon answers.

As they both continue to finalize their business proposal, Jon kept thinking about Dany. He misses her whenever he's away from her. He thinks he's kind of obsessed with her because there isn't a moment that he doesn't think about her. Even when he has a really nerve-wracking presentation the next day he always fantasizes about his drop-dead gorgeous wife. He keeps on imagining if she's as obsessed as he was with her. Does she think he was too clingy? Does she get overwhelmed about him being too possessive most of the time? Jon was staring at Dany's photo on his desk when Gendry voice suddenly snapped him back to reality.

"Earth to Jon??? Look, man, I know you have a really gorgeous wife that even your brother Robb has the hots for her. But please, stop acting like a creepy stalker-like the ones in the movies where they look at the woman they can never have and suddenly stalks her to death" Gendry jokingly says.

When Jon heard about his brother Robb having an ultimate crush on his wife his blood suddenly boiled and doesn't want to hear anything about it. It makes him want to sucker punch Robb's face every time he brings Dany to the Stark family gathering and Robb would just non stop chat with Dany and flirt with her whenever he can. He thinks Jon doesn't notice this but one day if Robb doesn't stop acting like that with his wife then he will no longer tolerate it and beat the shit out of his brother. 

"I can stalk my _wife_ whenever I can because she is _mine_ and nothing is wrong with that" Jon deadpanned. 

"Even if it's too creepy whatever happened to privacy?" Gendry asked.

"I didn't mean it like that. Of course, I still respect her privacy. I guess I'm just really possessive about Dany, I mean look at her. Even my own brother, my own flesh and blood wanted to take her away from me the moment I brought her home with me."

"Yeah I know, I mean I like Robb and all but I have to admit he's being a dick when it comes to you and Dany. He knows you guys are married but he still acts like some asshole who just wants to take her away. I don't understand him" Gendry answered.

"Oh well. He's just jealous he can't have what is _mine_. Anyway, never mind with that shit. It makes my mood sour and we can't afford that because we need to be entirely focused for tomorrow. Let's just have an early lunch so we can edit the final presentation for the client."

"Yeah, I was really focused with that until I saw you staring at your wife's photo like a lost puppy. You looked like an idiot so I had to stop you from your deep thoughts."

"Very funny Gendry, why don't you try doing that with Arya's photo maybe you would understand what it feels like." Jon chuckles.

"Nah, no thanks we're not the clingy type anyway. C'mon let's eat I'm starving. The sooner we eat the sooner we get this shit done and move on for tomorrow"

"Yep, I agree to that".

Jon and Gendry went to a restaurant near the shop and went along with their day.

Tomorrow will be the make or break for their team. They need to be ready. 


	2. Freefolk Inc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the big presentation. In this chapter, Jon will meet Ygritte. 
> 
> Then the drama starts ;) 
> 
> Please don't hate me, this will all end well. I just love a little bit of drama and jealousy :D

JON

Today is the day. He barely slept last night because he had a major panic attack and kept thinking that they will mess this up as they were competing with well-known furniture companies. Jon was fidgeting while he fixes his tie while facing the mirror as Dany enters their bedroom and tries to calm him down and fixes his tie for him.

"Babe, you got this you and your team worked really hard for this. I believe in you. Relax and show them what you got. You're a smart man who knows his game and even if you're competing with well-known companies they can't make up your passion for what you do. You're the best person for this job and I know everything will turn out well." Dany says as she kissed his lips.

"Thank you, baby, you don't know how much that means to me. You're my strength and I don't know what to do without you" Jon answered.

"Tell you this, so you'll be more motivated to do good. If you get this project we will celebrate tonight by having dinner at our favorite restaurant "Pentos" then after that", she whispers seductively "You can fuck me in any way that you want." She winks and kisses his lips again."

"Mmmm. I think that's the best PEP talk I have ever had. I might as well do good so that I can get that reward." Jon said seductively as he smiled with his lips on hers.

"Then go get that deal babe." As she spanked his ass while winking again. "I'll go make you some coffee and would you like a sandwich as well?"

"Yes please, thank you for being the best wife a man can ever have. I love you"

"I love you too and you're welcome I'm just doing my fair share as I also have the best husband in the world." She smiles as she left their bedroom and went straight to the kitchen.

As she left Jon focused himself on his reflection and gave himself his own pep talk. "You can do this if you managed to make the most beautiful woman in the world become your wife then there's no way in hell that you can't ace this project." He doesn't know if this will help with his anxiety but it does make him feel better that Dany was there for him.

Then he went to the kitchen to sip his coffee and eat his sandwich that Dany prepared for him. As soon as he was done, he placed a kiss on Dany's lips and said goodbye.

"Good luck babe, don't forget about your reward. Think about it. You've got this." Dany said to him when he was heading out.

Jon just chuckled and blow her a kiss. That reward made him so optimistic about this meeting that he wanted it to just be over and get the deal over and done so he can go home to his wife and fuck her in all ways possible.

"A man can really dream," Jon said to himself while driving his jet-black Audi A4.

AT THE FREE FOLK INC. BUILDING

He parked his car at the building parking space and made his way to the elevator. No one was there so he kept mumbling about his opening spiel for his presentation later as soon as the elevator door was about to close a pale slim hand was caught up with it and opened it forcefully. So Jon pressed the open sign and saw the person trying to open the elevator door.

She was a very slim woman with blue eyes. Her complexion was very pale and has utterly thin lips. Her hair was long ginger and wavy. She was also dressed in a nice corporate maroon dress and paired with black stilettos and black Hermes bag. She smiled at him as she entered the elevator. "Thanks for that. God knows I don't want to be late for my meeting today." The woman said. 

"No Problem Ms. Sorry I didn't notice anyone behind me while I was entering the elevator. If only I have known I wouldn't have pressed the close button immediately."

She smirked. "Do you work here? I haven't seen you around" She suddenly asked.

"Uhm no, ms. I actually don't I'm only here for a business proposal meeting."

"Business proposal? With whom are you meeting if you don't mind me asking?"

"Uhh sure, I'm meeting with Mr. Mance Rayder and his team. I'm one of the presenters for the furniture that will be provided at the luxury ski resort that this company is planning to build in Winterfell."

The woman was staring at him intently and he felt a little bit embarrassed by it because A. he doesn't know her, and B. She didn't press what floor she's going to. "What floor are you going to Ma'am? It seems that you have been lost in thought you might be late for your meeting if you get to the wrong floor" Jon asked wanting to break this awkward encounter. 

"Hmm. Thanks for the concern Mister, I'm actually heading out on the same floor as you a little bit of a coincident isn't it?" She asked while smiling.

Jon suddenly felt a little bit nervous as he was thinking about the possibility of this woman being in Mance Rayder's team. She's probably one of the panels that will decide if he did a great a job with his presentation. He suddenly urged to ask her name as he wanted to make a good impression as early as now. "Yes, it is as a matter of fact." Jon smiled back. "If I may ask, What is your name Ms.?" 

As they were approaching the 45th floor of the building the elevator door suddenly opened and they both started to walk out and she extended her hand to him and said "My name is Ygritte Rayder, daughter of the man you ought to impress with your little presentation later. Just a little bit of advice, if you want to impress my father just be yourself and know all the facts about what you're offering." She winked and walked away from him. That left Jon hanging. He didn't know what to do... He just met Mance Rayder's daughter. He kept on thinking about how they met and if he made a good impression and that thought even got him confused as to what the connection in an elevator ride would make her decision positive throughout his presentation. He shrugged off those thoughts and approached Mr. Rayder's assistant and told her that he has an appointment with Mance. "Hi, My name's Jon Snow and I'm here for the 9 AM appointment with Mr. Mance Rayder." "Hi Mr. Snow, sure, I will let him know that you're here. Please wait over the reception area first and I'll let you know when Mr. Rayder is ready." "Thank you."

He took a seat in one of the couches. As he observed the interior office, it was surrounded by simple and sleek white and black types of furniture which made Jon pretty impressed as the interior makes it look really classy. Mance Rayder was a really big shot client as he has heard of him countless times at the news and magazines. Then his thoughts wandered to his daughter, Ygritte. The fiery redhead who happened to be with him at the elevator. He tried to remember her features. She was not a stunningly beautiful woman which will make a man gawk like the way Daenerys was. But she has this confidence in her that makes her look sexy and sassy at the same time. It's like she owns the room when she talks and he wonders what's it like to actually talk to her in a not so awkward situation. He suddenly felt guilty about his thoughts and decided to forget about it and concentrate on his presentation.

"Mr. Snow, Mr. Rayder and his team are ready for you. If you would please follow me." Said Mance's assistant. "Sure, thank you. " The assistant led him to a conference room with 5 people sitting in each seat. At the head of the table, he can see Mance Rayder then to his right he saw Ygritte with another woman beside her. Then to his left 2 other men, one good looking and one was a dwarf. 

"Mr. Snow, thank you for coming here. Your effort is greatly appreciated. Before we get started let me introduce you to the people in this room. To my right, this is my daughter Ygritte, the CFO of Free folk Inc. and this other lovely lady is Margery Tyrell our Marketing Head - Jon suddenly realized that Margery was Loras' sister and got confused as to why she was working for Free folk Inc. but his expression didn't give it away. He just courteously smiled and nodded. Mance continued his introductions to the men on his left side. This man right here is Daario Naharis he is the Project Manager that is assigned to this Luxury Ski Resort project and last but not the least our very best man Tyrion Lannister, Head of PR and Communications"

"Thank you, Mr. Rayder and it's a pleasure to meet every one of you. All of you may call me Jon. I would like to start off by expressing my gratitude to FreeFolk Inc. that has given my company a chance to present our products for your luxury ski resort. In behalf of my team, we are deeply honored for this opportunity and I hope you would be extremely satisfied with this presentation."

"Pleasure is all ours, Jon. Now can we please get started? I'm quite intrigued by what you have to offer." Mance answered.

While giving out his presentation he noticed the expression of the people inside the conference room. Mance has a neutral expression that he cannot read, The men on his left have different reactions Daario was frowning and Tyrion has this extremely satisfied smirk on his face like he was enjoying his presentation. On the right side, Margery was also frowning and Ygritte was staring at him with this weirdly seductive look on her face. It made him feel uncomfortable but at the same time, he kinda enjoyed it knowing that he might be able to get a chance on acing this proposal as it's a 50/50 approval basing on the way they look at him.

Once his presentation has ended. Daario was the first person to speak up. "Your products are amazing Jon, and I really did enjoy listening to your presentation. You seem to be very passionate about what you do but I think your price list is a bit on the higher end of our budget as we are trying to be more cost-effective with this project." Daario nonchalantly said. 

Jon felt a bit insulted because his types of furniture were made of raw materials from scratch and he thinks the price-list is justifiable considering the fact that the people building to make it are really spending 200% of their time just to finish the product and he is well assured that that furniture they produce is in good quality and can last years.

He was about to defend his point when suddenly Ygritte was the one to speak up.

"Aren't we planning to build a Luxury Ski Resort? Then why are we settling for cheap materials then? I don't see anything wrong if we splurge out our budget for Jon Snow's furniture. The way I see it we can even attract more people coming to our resort because of the ambiance and look of our furniture. If we get another provider that will give us some cheap cost-effective materials then let's just cancel the word Luxury in our project and just call this a normal Ski Resort, surely you don't want that right, Daario?" Ygritte snapped back.

Jon was taken aback by Ygritte's fiery personality. He suddenly was interested in what more she has to say. He can't believe it Mance Rayder's daughter is defending him. He looked at Ygritte and smiled shyly.

It was Mance's turn to speak then. "Well Mr. Snow, I believe my daughter has a point. Seems like your company got this project. Please come back here tomorrow for the contract signing and the meeting with these people here so you would have an idea on what we would like to see for our Luxury Ski Resort. I'm counting on you to give us the very best. Please don't disappoint me."

Jon could not believe what he was hearing out of Mance's mouth. He landed the project. He wanted to jump and hug Mance Rayder but he stopped himself before he can do it. Instead, he just gave him a big grin and shook his hand. "Thank you so much, Mr. Rayder, we will not fail you. You have my word." 

"Oh don't thank me, Jon, Thank my daughter, Ygritte. She was the one who convinced me to hire you. I was about to take Daario's point when my daughter made me realize what she was saying. "

Jon shook everyone's hand and that included Ygritte's. When the meeting was finished and everyone went out of the conference room, he had the urge to ask Ygritte where her office was and offered to walk with her which she gladly accepted. He was so thankful to her that he didn't know what to offer her in exchange. 

"You don't know how much I owe you with this, Ygritte. Thank you so much for defending me earlier. I was about to think that wouldn't ace this project."

"No biggie, Jon. You did great earlier."

"I wish I can make it up to you or something, although I don't know what you would like," Jon answered in a friendly way.

Ygritte seemed to be taken aback as she wasn't clearly thinking the way he was. She looked at him up and down in a very seductive way and he suddenly felt awkward about it. They were both standing in front of each other as Ygritte moved an inch closer and said. "Well, Jon. You can take me out to lunch if you want... I mean we can talk it out while eating some scrumptious meal. I believe a way to a man's heart is through his stomach." 

"Uhhh sure, I-I know a p-place that's right around the c-corner. We can go there if you like." Jon suddenly felt nervous. He has never felt so conscious like this ever since he met Dany. 

"I'd love that. Let's go." Ygritte Smiled at him which he returned back. "Lead the way" he answered.

AT THE RESTAURANT 

When they arrived Jon removed his wedding ring. He just felt weird wearing it when he was with another woman. He was talking silently to himself while they were waiting for their table. Jon do not overreact you're just taking out your boss's daughter to lunch to thank her for landing a big ass project that would save your company and your team. This is just a little token of gratitude.

When Ygritte noticed that he was somehow nervous she put her hand in his arm and said "Are you nervous to have lunch with me, Mr. Snow? Have you never taken a woman out for lunch?" She chuckled.

"Nah, I'm just wondering what to order, you know I'm kinda particular with my diet." Jon lied. Although he was somehow strict with his food intake as he wanted to maintain a healthy lifestyle and his physique. Although this was far from the reason why he was nervous.

"I can see that taking into effect." She smirked. As she looked him up and down with that hungry look on her face. Jon wasn't going to lie he felt like her stares affected him and he only felt his way with Dany.

It confuses him in a way but he shrugged those thoughts off and when the waitress approached them to lead them to their table he was thankful for the distraction. As soon as they ordered and the food was served they casually talked about their life before they started working. Their college life, family and hobbies. Jon never mentioned that he was married. He never got the chance to... or did he do that on purpose? He doesn't know. All he knows is it felt really good talking to Ygritte. She's a breath of fresh air and he found himself laughing carelessly with her jokes. When their lunch finished he offered to walk her back to her office building. 

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow Jon Snow, My dad's assistant will email you later with the corresponding schedule," Ygritte said. "

"I'll be looking forward to that," Jon answered.

"So I guess this is goodbye, for now, Mr. Snow, and I must say I really did enjoy your company from the elevator up till now. Looking forward to more days with you. " Ygritte said in a low husky voice that's almost a whisper as she moved inches from his face and placed a kiss on his cheek and suddenly she went off and gave him a playful wink.

Jon just stood from where he is unable to react. His cheeks went red again and he suddenly wanted to catch up to her and hug her. But his thoughts stopped him as he was thinking about Dany but he completely shut off the idea that he was just being thankful to Ygritte and wanted to impress her as she helped him gain this project. Their relationship was purely professional. Or is it starting something else?

Jon started this level of confusion as he walked back to the basement parking of the building and checked his phone with a text message from his wife.

Baby: Hi Babe! I'm getting a bit worried, you haven't called me about your presentation. How did it go? Did you get it? Just know that no matter what the outcome is, I will always support and love you forever. Call me when you read this okay? I miss you.

Jon ignored it and just decided to tell Dany the good news on his way home. His mind was reflecting on the confusion that happened to him a while ago when he was with Ygritte. Seems like he's gonna be in for a wild ride.


	3. The Gorgeous Housewife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just read the new comments and it seems like some of the people are affected that Jon will cheat with Dany. Well just to explain guys this is part of the drama that I have envisioned for this story and as I have explained with my previous summary I will not be adopting the whole story of the movie No Other Woman. There will be a lot of twists. Just please trust me and enjoy the drama because I intend for this fanfic to be heated with jealousy and revenge at first. But as I promised there will be a happy ending.
> 
> I just really like to keep it Dramatic at first :)) it's fun to write this kind of stories. <3
> 
> Now it's time for Dany's POV. 
> 
> Enjoy reading! :))

After Jon had left for his meeting with Freefolk Inc. Dany continued along her day. She cleaned the house, did the laundry and arranged Jon's clothes in his closet. When she was about to get done she stumbled upon a big box, she was curious as she never saw that box in Jon's closet before, so curiously she peeked what's inside and saw dozens of magazines with her on the cover. From Vogue, Cosmopolitan, Harper's Bazaar, Rolling Stone and Sports Illustrated, and etc... 

She remembered the days when she was at the top of her game before she decided to give it all up for Jon as he was not comfortable when she does photoshoots with men or when she has bikini shoots.

She recalled one time when he decided to accompany her in a shoot where she has to pose with a male model for a Calvin Klein add when the photoshoot was going on she could see the way Jon reacted when the male model was posing closer to her or they are doing somehow a romantic pose in front of the camera. 

Jon looked like he wanted to strangle the man and just kidnap her away from the shoot never to be found again.

He was also bothered whenever she has to do a runway show as he doesn't want men to stare at her provocatively. 

Everything about her job just makes Jon insecure and even more possessive. Although some of her friends (Especially Renly) might call it too much because they think it's stupid and petty for Jon to act that way and he should understand the nature of her job. She thinks it's really not that bad though, she likes the feeling of Jon being possessive. It makes her feel wanted and secured that Jon will never cheat on her because of how obsessed he is. It's kind of weird sometimes for her to think like that, but she also has to admit that she has the same effect with him. She was also very possessive with her husband considering the fact that he is very good looking. Those black sexy curls, warm brown eyes, pouty lips, and those abs...Gods... even thinking about it makes her feel needy and horny. 

So to conclude the story they are both equally smitten and crazy about each other and there's nothing their friends and family can do about it. Does she miss modeling? Yes, of course, it has been her life before Jon she has met a lot of people from it and enjoyed the perks that came with it. But nothing compares to the joy that she's experiencing right now, married life with Jon has been an absolute bliss and she will not trade it for anything. They are happy with how things are and there's one more thing they wanted to have before the year ends.

They are hoping to have a baby. 

They have been trying for almost a year, and will never stop until she gets a positive result on that pregnancy test. Just thinking about it makes her excited as she promised Jon earlier that if he lands that big client they will celebrate and fuck until they both can't walk the following day. 

She licked her lips and smiled wickedly. Until she heard her phone rang. She was initially thinking that it would be Jon as she was expecting a call from him to see how things went with his presentation. But to her disappointment it was Renly. She picked up the phone and said.

"Hi Renly, how's it going? Do you terribly miss your muse?" She asked.

"Hey, beautiful, Yes!!! How are things with you? Listen, I'm gonna go straight to the point and avoid the small talk. It's been 2 years since we had our last shoot. I was wondering if you're willing to do a spread for the Love Magazine. It's not a provocative one so Jon could shut the fuck up about being a petty jealous husband. It's just a spring-summer themed shoot where you will wear pretty dresses and it's in Central Park. I told the editor that you would be the perfect model for this as you have the looks and well... what can I say we just really work well together honey, you have to admit that. Please please just do this for me?" Renly practically begged her from the sound of his voice. 

Contemplating what to say. Part of her misses working with Renly as it was always absolutely fun being with him. His quirkiness, out of this world jokes makes the shoot really easy for her and he directs her in a way that no other photographer would do. But she thought about Jon. What would be his reaction?

"Renly, that's really great! I'm so happy for you. Things are really looking up for your career. But..."

"But what??? Dany!!! I can't believe this... and don't make me say this, but sometimes I do reject introducing you to Jon! Why on earth would he want you to quit modeling? You were made for this honey! You can be one of the Forbes highest-paid models right now if it wasn't for him!!!! Look I am fond of Jon and I'm happy that you guys got married thanks to me, but part of me wishes he's never met you so we can go on with our passion. We make such a good team Dany! Think about it, please??? Or just talk some sense into him! He wouldn't lose you when you do this magazine spread. Please just like old times. Try to talk to your overly exaggerated jealous husband about it or I'll do it myself!" 

Renly was really frustrated and is having none of Jon's jealousy. She recalled that they had a heated argument when Jon told him that Dany would quit modeling. Either he will talk to Jon or she would and by the looks of it on how Renly is sounding over the phone she would rather do it herself.

"Okay Ren, I would talk to Jon about it but you have to promise me that this will not be a sexy shoot because God knows what Jon would do if he will find out. I will try to explain to him tonight when he gets home. Okay? Happy?" 

"Fine! The shoot will be in 3 weeks. Make sure to give me an answer by next Friday. Or else I'll just find someone else, although I really think that you will be perfect for this."

"Yeah, I know. I miss you Ren, and I hope Jon would be able to understand this time. "

"Well if you do miss me, then why not meet me up for coffee? It's still early and I'm sure your husband is still not home. What would he possibly do if he finds out that you're with me? Choke me to death? My God even if you're the most stunning woman on earth Dany I would never exchange Loras's dick for you." Renly deadpanned.

With that, Dany laughed out loud she couldn't help but feel happy for her friend. Renly and Loras have been open about their relationship 3 years ago and somehow they are still going strong.

"Alright Ren, let's meet up for coffee. Is it okay if I tag along Missy with me? I think she's also free today."

"Fine, I'll bring Loras with me as well, I miss him already we can set this up as a double date. You and Missy with 2 gorgeous gay men who are not at all interested with the both of you. "

"Hahaha! You're crazy!! Alright, see you in 30 minutes. We can go to the Castle Black Coffee Shop, they have good deserts there and I'm in the mood for Cake today."

"Alright, see you, darling!!!! Bye."

With that, Dany prepared to leave and texted Misandei. She met Misandei years ago when she was still in the modeling world. Misandei was her agent/manager for 5 years and they have gotten along pretty well. She considers Missy her best friend and confidant when it comes to business stuff and personal. Although, Missy wasn't really happy with her decision to quit modeling as she had a lot of plans and contracts waiting in line for her. But she respected her decision and continued to be good friends with Dany until now.

Dany was about to leave and she glanced at her reflection in the mirror one last time. She still looks the same in her opinion. It seems that she never aged. She still has the same features, same curves, and waistline, the same breast size... She applied a little bit of makeup just to enhance her eyes and lips. Once she was satisfied with how she looked she left the house and made her way to Castle Black Coffee Shop.

Entering the coffee shop she already saw Missy, Renly, and Loras sitting and waiting for her. 

"Well well well, if it isn't the Hottest housewife of NYC gracing us with her presence." Renly greeted her.

"Hey, girl!!! I'm so happy you invited me here, God knows I needed this coffee break. I've been under a lot of stress lately because of the models I've been working with. The clients are never satisfied with them. If only I still have a certain Daenerys Targaryen under my talent pool I will not be in this position. " Missy jokingly said.

With that, Dany felt bad for her friend. Ever since she left the modeling world Missy has been under a lot of stress and demands because most of the clients they have been working with wanted Dany to model for them. It wasn't easy for Missy to explain to them why she suddenly quit because of her marriage.

"I'm sorry, Missy. I truly am... but you know, I'm really happy with where I am right now. Jon takes good care of me and I couldn't be more contented with life. I hope you'll find a better model than me. I'm sure there will be one day." Dany apologetically said.

"There's no one like you Dany, you know that. You have very unique features that the clients really love. Even till now, they still ask about you, if you're planning on coming back. They're still willing to work with you girl, just say the word and I'm sure my phone will be off the hook once they know you're back." Missy said.

"Well, she will eventually come to her senses, just wait until we do the Love Magazine Spread. I'm sure you'll be needing an extra phone once the clients will see her photos." Renly said.

"You're going to come back???? Why didn't you tell me??? or rather when do you plan to tell me???" Missy exclaimed.

"Relax, Missy. I haven't even said yes to Renly. I need to talk to Jon first and explain to him the contents of the shoot." Dany answered.

"Make sure to add this to your conversation with him. That without me, there will be no you and him. I was the reason why you guys met each other whether he likes it or not. I know this is some form of blackmail but I don't care he's just really getting into my nerves when he acts that way." Renly can't really hide his frustration with Jon. 

"Alright, alright. Just chill out okay? I will find a way to make him listen and understand." 

"So how is Mr. Overly Zealous doing anyway? I haven't really heard from him after that argument we had."

"Jon is doing really well, business is also doing good for him. In fact, he's at the Freefolk Inc. headquarters right now giving out a presentation for a business proposal. They are planning to build a Luxury Ski Resort at Winterfell and they are looking for a Furniture supplier for the facility."

When Dany said Freefolk Inc. Loras immediately took her attention because he was giving her a quizzical look.

"Did you just say Freefolk Inc.? My sister, Margery works there actually as their Marketing Head. She didn't take well the news about me taking over Tyrell Enterprise so instead, she decided to work for the competitor. Sounds to me she might be working with your husband pretty soon. Those kinds of project will require Marketing Strategy where I see my sister would provide." Loras chuckled.

"I see, well that's good at least we will have an insider at Freefolk Inc. " Renly smirked. 

"Yeah, me and Margery still talk sometimes. We're not like we used to be, but we're civil. " Loras answered.

Dany realized that she could probably ask Loras to text or call his sister on how things went with Jon's presentation because as weird as it is he still didn't call her and it has been hours since he left their house. But she immediately shrugged off those thoughts and just realized maybe Jon is still in deep talks with the management and just decided to wait for him to give her the news. 

"Well, what can I say it's a small world after all." Dany smiled.

They continue to catch up with each other and after 2 hours of nonstop chatting and laughing they decided to call it a day.

Upon reaching home, Dany checked her phone and got no message from Jon. She got really confused and nervous as to why he never reached out to her yet. It wasn't typical for Jon not to call her after a client meeting so she decided to just text him first.

"Hi, Babe! I'm getting a bit worried, you haven't called me about your presentation. How did it go? Did you get it? Just know that no matter what the outcome is, I will always support and love you forever. Call me when you read this okay? I miss you."

While anxiously waiting for Jon's reply she decided to take a hot shower to relax for a bit and take off all those negative thoughts inside her head. When she was done, she checked her phone and to her dismay, she didn't receive a reply from Jon.

What on earth is happening with Jon? Hope he's okay... this is so unusual. Dany thought to herself.

"Fuck it, I'll call him" 

When she was about to call her husband she immediately heard someone enter their house. She immediately ran to the living room to find Jon.

"Babe!!! How was it? I was so worried you never called me. Did you get it??" Dany excitedly hugged Jon and to her surprise, it took Jon awhile to return the gesture. 

"Hi Baby. Yes, I did get the project. But can I rest for a bit and take a shower? I'm a bit exhausted." Jon said.

She was surprised by how he acted. Usually, he would be so excited that he would shower her with kisses and carry her to bed right away and fuck her senseless.  
But this time, it was different. It was weird but she thought to herself maybe it was really a stressful day for him and he would be okay later. He would be the same Jon who would sweep her off her feet and tell her all about the deal he just got. 

Instead, she just said "Okay babe, are we still going to Pentos? I'll make a reservation."

"Sure baby, we'll celebrate about this deal and I'm still counting on that promise you made me," Jon said with a seductive wink as he licked his lips.

Oh right, he's just really tired. He's still the same Jon. You're just overreacting Dany. She thought to herself.

"Right, that promise is still up for grabs babe and I can't wait for it tonight," Dany said while putting her arms around Jon's neck. 

Jon chuckled and kissed her passionately while grabbing her ass. Then he left to go to the bathroom to take a shower while she called the restaurant to make reservations for their dinner tonight.

She's really excited to hear about how Jon landed the deal. She always believed in her husband he was smart and he knows what he's talking about when it comes to business which she finds really sexy. 

"Calm yourself, Dany for you will be in a wild ride tonight." She said to herself with a wicked grin as she licked her lips.

Little did she know that the next few weeks will really be a wild ride for her life and her marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real drama begins next chapter. Stay tuned. If you guys can connect the dots... Margery is working with Freefolk Inc. and is still in communication with her brother Loras who is with Renly, Dany's good friend.
> 
> Hmmmm. :)) Sounds like drama indeed.


	4. Live at the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, this is a Jon POV.

After their dinner at Pentos and a night full of lovemaking. Jon was feeling relieved that he had reconnected with Dany and somehow forgot about his encounter with Ygritte yesterday.

Jon knows in his heart and mind that he doesn't want to lose Dany above everything else and the thought of it just makes him sick, he will probably suffer a mental breakdown if that happens.

He loves her more than anything. She's everything to him and he's even planning to bring her to a luxury cruise once he gets his pay cut from the contract at Freefolk Inc.

Thinking about it makes him smile because he's imagining the things that they would do on a cruise. To see her in a bikini and all those summer dresses just instantly give him a hard-on.

"What are you smiling about, babe?" Dany asked while entering their bedroom.

"I was thinking of booking a luxury cruise in Europe once I get the payment from the contract at Freefolk. What do you say, baby?" 

"That would be lovely, babe. I'd like that. It's been a while since we last traveled. I'm gonna look forward to that." Dany kissed him chastely on the lips.

He noticed something off with Dany though, it seems like she's hiding something. He knows when something is bothering her. Hell, he knows everything about her. He knows when she's happy, anxious, sad, stressed and the list goes on and on. So she really can't lie to him about her emotions.

"Dany, what's wrong? Is there something you want to talk about baby?" He asked.

Dany was fidgeting... now he is a hundred percent sure that there is something wrong. While patiently waiting for her to speak up, he hugged her and kissed her forehead to assure her that it will be okay. Whatever it is. Well not really, to be honest, he hopes that it's not a modeling proposal again.

Photographers, especially Renly still occasionally offer her modeling gigs which pisses Jon off as he made it really clear that he does not want his wife to pose for other men again. He knows it sounds selfish and petty but he doesn't give a fuck. "She's mine, alone." He thought to himself... If Dany wants to pose or model clothes again, then it will only be for his eyes.

"Jon, I need you to be calm about this, okay? Please promise me that you won't be pissed." Dany said carefully while looking at him intently with those pretty amethyst eyes.

"Depends what it is baby, but I promise I'll be calm." He tugged her closer by letting her sit on his lap. By the sound of what she's about to say he might have the slightest idea on what it's gonna be. 

"Renly called yesterday." 

Yup! He knows! He fucking knows it... He appeared to be calm but deep inside his irritation is growing.

"And what did he say?" In order for Jon to hide his annoyed look, he placed small kisses on Dany's neck and buried his face in her silver-blonde waves so he can divert his attention to a much pleasing sensation.

"He wants me to do a spread for the Love Magazine. It's not a sexy photoshoot babe, It's a spring-summer themed shoot and the outfits are not revealing. It's gonna be at Central Park and Renly will be the photographer. He thinks I'll be the perfect model for this and he misses working with me. It's just gonna be a one-time big-time shoot babe, that's all."

While expecting to hear this, Jon stopped kissing Dany's neck and turned to look at her beautiful face. Why wouldn't these photographers stop harassing his wife with modeling gigs? Has he not made it clear to Renly when they had that argument about letting her quit her job? 

"I don't know baby, you know how I feel about you, modeling. Look, I know I can be very possessive and Renly probably wants to murder me because of it. But I can't help it. I want you for myself only, everything about you. I get it, that was your world before me, and I know how hard it is to let go of the things that you're used to considering the fact that you are one of the most beautiful women in the world. Do you really need me to answer that question now? Or can it wait?" Jon really tried to remain calm by asking nonchalantly.

"I can wait for it, babe. Renly said he would need my answer till next Friday. So we have time to think about this, okay? But I'll tell you this, the shoot won't be the same as what I was doing before. It's just like a spread for Seventeen magazine. Young, carefree and demure. So you have nothing to worry about. As for your possessiveness, I don't see any problem with that. I love that you want me all to yourself as I feel the same way, and you know that I easily get jealous too." 

As Jon heard the word Jealous coming from her mouth he suddenly felt a little bit of guilt. Judging from his encounter with Ygritte yesterday, He did not call or text her about what happened with his business proposal meeting instead he was with Ygritte majority of the time. What would Dany do if she saw them at the restaurant yesterday? Or that time when Ygritte gave him a peck on his cheek. Will she believe him that they were simply being professional and that she has nothing to worry about? That he was just being polite to the daughter of his would-be boss and that she was the sole reason why he got this luxurious contract? Or maybe it was just him giving meaning to all of this and to Ygritte it was probably nothing. Maybe it's just how she interacts with people. He doesn't know her that much so it's hard to tell as early as now.

"Babe, are you listening?" Dany noticed him being absent-minded and staring at the wall while she was talking about the latest series she was so hooked up with.

"Sorry baby, I'm still a bit tired from all that love-making we did last night," Jon said as he snuggled her in his arms. 

"Hmmm. Okay, I accept your apology." Dany kissed the tip of his nose

"So what's that show that you're really into right now?" He asked.

"Oh, it's called The Affair on Netflix. The story is about a man who cheated on his wife." 

Jon looked shocked as to why she was suddenly watching a show about a cheating husband. He never took her for a drama type geek.

When he was about to react, his phone suddenly rang and when he saw the number it was Mance Rayder's assistant, Lisa. 

He suddenly took the call while Dany was sitting on his lap.

"Hi Lisa, Good Morning. It's nice to hear from you."

"Hi, Mr. Snow thank you, I'm calling in for your schedule with the project team today. Can you make it to the office by 1 PM? You are scheduled to have a group meeting with Margery Tyrell, Tyrion Lannister, and Daario Naharis."

Jon was a bit confused why Ygritte was not included in the group meeting as he knows that she should be there to discuss the financial cost of the project.

"Sure, I'll be there Lisa, Thanks and I'll look forward to the meeting."

"And one more thing, Mr. Snow."

"Yes?"

"Ms. Ygritte would like to meet with you separately to discuss financial matters. She said she would wait for you in her office after you're done with your group meeting."

Jon gulped and nervously answered. "Uhm o-okay, I'll be there. Thanks again, Lisa." 

"No problem Mr. Snow, thank you for taking the call and see you at the office."

He was having all these thoughts again, why would Ygritte want to meet alone and not with the group? Does she not trust those people? Is there something confidential going on between them that she doesn't want to be in the same room as the team? Or does she really just enjoy his company? He immediately shrugged off those nasty thoughts again.

He shouldn't be thinking like this while his wife was still sitting on his lap and caressing his face. He sighed and kissed her passionately. He just wanted to stay like this forever having her in his arms inhaling her vanilla scent. But it's time to face reality. He needs to go and make money for them. He promised her a good life when he made her quit modeling. So with that, he was determined to do a good job with Freefolk and just get this over and done with so he can go to that cruise with his beautiful Dany.

"Dany I need to prepare for work, I need to be at the Freefolk headquarters at 1 PM." He said while stroking her soft waves.

"Alright babe, go make some moneeehhhh so we can go to that cruise," Dany exclaimed while winking with a giggle.

"True that baby. I'll make that possible for you. Anything for my queen." He kissed her one last time and made his way to the shower and prepare for the day.

@ FREE FOLK INC. Headquarters

Jon parked his car at the basement parking and went straight to the elevator. He purposedly pressed the open button to see if anyone was still coming. Or was he expecting someone to suddenly appear?

After a minute he decided to close the elevator door and pressed 45th floor. While inside he felt butterflies in his stomach. He didn't feel nervous with the group meeting, instead, his mind wandered to his meeting with Ygritte after.

As he was deep in thought the elevator suddenly stopped at the 45th floor and when the door opened he saw the person that he was thinking about and it took him aback as he was not expecting to see her there.

"Y-ygritte...H-Hi I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," Jon said nervously while trying to act normal.

"Why Mr. Snow, were you expecting to see someone else this time? Or are you just happy to see me?" Ygritte said in a seductive whisper that made him a bit uncomfortable. She has this certain effect on him that he doesn't quite understand.

"No, I wasn't expecting someone else. In fact, I was actually looking forward to our one on one meeting later though I must admit I'm kind of confused as to why you don't want to attend the group later at 1?" He wasn't expecting to be this bold with her. The words just suddenly came out from his mouth.

He then saw Ygritte bit her lip and smiled seductively at his face then her eyes wandered to his left hand and saw his wedding ring. Her expression suddenly changed from being seductive to somehow disappointed or was it just him thinking that she had this expression from her face? She looked at his wedding ring like it was some sort of poison that she was trying to avoid. She then looked at his face again and acted all professional and regal.

"I'm a very busy person Mr. Snow and I don't like to waste my time with group meetings. I like to get straight to the point with the supplier and judging by the company you have on that 1 PM appointment they are a group of people who like to chat and do small talks in between discussion and I'm not in the mood for that. So let's just see each other after and get down straight to business."

Then she left.

He was dumbfounded on how she reacted when she saw his wedding ring. Then suddenly a realization came to his mind, he removed his wedding ring yesterday when they were at the restaurant so she probably thinks he's single. Why the hell did he do that? He actually doesn't know it seems like he's more stupid than he actually thinks he is.

A voice disrupted his thoughts "Good afternoon Mr. Snow, They are ready for you. Please follow me." Lisa politely said.

"Thanks. Please lead the way." 

CONFERENCE ROOM

It was Tyrion Lannister who greeted Jon first. 

"Ah here's the man of the hour, good to see you again, Jon!" as he shook his hand. He liked Tyrion, he was very easy to talk to and he could tell that among the 3 of them he was the easiest to work with.

"Thanks, Tyrion, it's nice to see you again too." Jon smiled and while glancing over Margery and Daario. "Hi, Margery and Daario hope you guys had a good lunch before this meeting." He courteously made some small talk. 

It was Margery who spoke up first. Daario didn't really share any pleasantries with him. He didn't even acknowledge Jon's question. What a dick, Jon thought to himself.

"Yes, we did get some good lunch, Jon. Hope you had a good one too. Although I really wanted to ask you this since yesterday, You look really familiar to me. Have we met somewhere before?" Margery asked. She probably remembered him as Renly's friend. 3 years ago Loras and Renly went public with their relationship and they threw a party with their close friends. He and Dany were invited of course, and Margery was there at the same time. 

"Yup, I believe we have met before Margery. I'm Renly's friend." Jon politely respond. 

"Oh, now I remember you from that party. Aren't you with that beautiful supermodel, Daenerys Targaryen?" She asked Jon while looking wickedly at Daario. 

When his wife's name was mentioned, it brought Daario's attention and looked at him with a curious gaze.

Now you look at me with interest, dipshit. He pretended not to see his reaction and continued to answer Margery.

"Yes. She's actually my wife now. We've been married for a year and counting." He said proudly. Then lifted his left hand to show them his wedding ring as he wanted to see how Daario would react.

"Oh wow congratulations, Jon. You indeed are a very lucky man to marry such a beautiful smart woman! I believe our friend Daario here knows your wife as well. " Margery smirked.

What the fuck??? How does he know Dany? Jon suddenly felt the possessive wolf in him again.

This time Daario spoke up. He must have sensed his reaction because he gave him a stupid grin and shook his head. Much to Jon's annoyance.

"Yes, I do know your wife Jon. But don't worry, she doesn't know me at all. I'm just one of her biggest fans. I first saw her in a billboard here in Manhattan for a Calvin Klein add and thanks to the traffic I was able to look at her features intently and boy I must say there's really no one who looks like her. And ever since I was a fan. I would go to her fashion shows and see her on the runway although I never really got the chance to speak to her. It's actually a shame that I don't get to see her in magazine covers or runway shows lately. You really are a lucky man Jon Snow. " 

He sounded really sarcastic and the way he talked or should he say fantasize about his wife doesn't really help his cause. This is why he made Dany quit modeling. Because of men like Daario Naharis. 

Jon was fisting his hands while listening to Daario. Everything about him just annoyed the fuck out of Jon and he's not looking forward to having more meetings with him. But he knows they're gonna work for a while because he is the project manager assigned.

If only this asshole knew how possessive he was of his wife. He wouldn't even bother to talk about her like this with him. Jon thought to himself.

"Well, the reason why you don't see her modeling nowadays is that she decided to quit after we got married. She wanted to focus on building a life with me and eventually having a baby." Jon exclaimed. That's right you moron, she's mine so back off. He kept thinking to himself.

Daario smirked at his reply and just nodded like an idiot. To which Jon desperately wanted to punch him in the face but instead kept his cool and thought that he doesn't need to be bothered by a desperate stalker-like Daario because Dany was his wife and no one would ever dare to take her away from him.

Then there was silence.

Noticing the tension inside the room between Jon and Daario, it was Tyrion who broke the awkward silence.

"That's very good to hear Jon, we're glad to hear that you and your wife are having a happy married life. God knows that's rare nowadays especially in New York City. haha!" He laughed nervously. "But anyway, I believe we have enough small talk already, I say let's just get down to business, shall we?"

Thank God for Tyrion fucking Lannister. This dwarf has bigger balls than Daario. 

And with that, the group meeting went on for 2 and a half hours. 

When they all made their way out of the conference room, Tyrion asked Jon if he was free to go for a drink. Jon felt a bit bad because he wanted to get to know Tyrion. He seemed to be like a nice guy and if he was to make a successful deal with Freefolk Inc. he would need to have allies with the higher-ups. Though he can't today as he still has a meeting with Ygritte.

"Sorry Tyrion, have to do a raincheck on that. I still have another meeting with Ygritte."

Tyrion looked surprised by what he said.

"Oh, I see. It's actually interesting that Ygritte wanted to meet with you regarding this project. In the past, she doesn't usually care about the suppliers she just lets us deal with them. She must have seen something special in you, with the way she defended you in that meeting yesterday. " Tyrion sounded like he was fishing for something else with the tone of his voice.

With this, Jon felt more nervous as he doesn't know how to react to Tyrion's statement. Instead he just awkwardly laughed and said.

"Nah, I think she just really wants to be more hands-on with everything this time."

Tyrion was not having it but just decided to let it go... For now.

"Hmmm. I guess so, I know Ygritte. She's a bit on the wild side that one. She doesn't stop until she gets what she wants. Whatever the cost is. So much for being a daughter of a billionaire." It seems that Tyrion was pertaining to something else. "Well, I guess I'd call it a day, for now, I'll see you when I see you, Jon. "

With that, he left. He didn't even give Jon a chance to say goodbye to him.

Jon then decided to just shrug every nonsense thought he has about Ygritte and decided to act all professional. He then walked straight to her office.

YGRITTE'S OFFICE

He knocked twice only to hear her say. "Come in" then he opened the door and saw her sitting on her armchair with her back facing him. 

Her office has a perfect view of the Manhattan Skyline. She was just staring blankly at the view as he was standing awkwardly in front of her table. 

To break the awkward silence. He decided to do some small talk.

"Amazing view you got there. Must be really nice to look at that when you're stressed from work."

Then Ygritte came to face him with a cold stare like he was being stabbed by thousands of swords.

"You're married?" Ygritte asked in a manner that he could not explain. So this is what she meant about getting straight to the point instead of the small talk. 

Again, he took her by surprise by her boldness. He doesn't understand where Ygritte is coming from. Why is she acting this way? 

He just decided to tell her. There's no use of hiding it anyway, he loves his wife and he sees nothing wrong with telling Ygritte.

"Yes, I am Ygritte. Why?" He had the nerve to ask her instead of just answering her with a YES. Why was he even curious to know. Didn't he promise himself earlier to keep everything professional with her? He was absolutely failing at it. 

"Well, I was just surprised that you suddenly wore your wedding ring today, I don't particularly recall you wearing one yesterday." 

Yes, he was right. Why the hell did he remove his wedding ring yesterday? He could've avoided this situation right now.

"Uhh I really don't know how to explain this Ygritte, but to be honest, I just really had a good time getting to know you yesterday I thought you were really brilliant not just with the way you defended me from Daario but also the way you carried yourself. You have this admirable confidence that oozes sexiness and I must say I did kind of find it attractive." 

Ygritte's expression softened by his explanation and her now seductive look came back. He really smells trouble in here. He doesn't even know why he's having this conversation with her. Shouldn't they be talking about financials? 

"Still doesn't ring the bell on why you removed your wedding ring yesterday" She gave him a wicked grin and licked her lips.

Fuck me... why does she have this effect on me. My wife is gazillion times more attractive and sexier than her but she has this aura that's just drowning him.  
Jon nervously thought to himself again.

"I...I...I... really don't know Ygritte. If I were, to be honest, I don't even know where to start. I'm lost for words. But I'll try my best to explain how I felt yesterday... When I was with you I felt carefree, like the weight of the world was not on my shoulders and I think we really made a good connection judging by how we talked yesterday. It was just really a breath of fresh air to get to know someone as charming as you." It was really how he felt and Jon thinks he owes her the truth.

Ygritte suddenly stood up from her armchair and moved a few inches closer to him. Now they are standing in front each other looking intently. She then moved forward to his ear and whispered.

"Jon for a married man like you, I didn't intend for you to be as bold as you are. I must say I'm quite impressed." 

It then struck him to reality. Why was he doing this? He doesn't understand, He knows it's wrong and like he said he loves Dany with all his heart but this temptation with Ygritte is just too much to bear. He was also thinking that he cannot avoid her because she will be working side by side with him especially the next few weeks. 

Jon was thinking all these thoughts about Dany finding out about this. He would not allow her to leave him. But he can't really stay away from Ygritte for now... It's like he's being drowned by her presence and she doesn't allow him to go back to the shore.

Ygritte must have sensed Jon's discomfort when she suddenly put both her arms in Jon's neck which has taken him aback.

"You know if you worry too much Jon, then how would you live at the moment? How would you enjoy the finest things in life if you won't allow yourself to try?" She was looking straight into his eyes.

I know this, she's trying to manipulate me into getting under her spell. But somehow it is working and I hate myself for this. Jon was overwhelmingly thinking and suddenly her words sink into him as he said to her.

"Live at the moment"

"Yes, Jon. Just live at the moment never mind the consequences, we only get to live once and don't worry I'm on the pill" When she said this she was whispering into his lips.

And Jon was not having any of her manipulative spells anymore. He knows it's wrong but he decided to give in as he was living at the moment. 

He kissed her hungrily like a wolf invading its prey. He wrapped his right hand over her tiny waist and before he knows it his left hand is on her chest trying to open the buttons of her blouse. 

They made out passionately and he carried her to her desk to lay her carefully. He opened her blouse and took off her lacy bra. 

Ygritte was a very slender woman everything about her is downright flat compared to Daenerys who has a body of a Goddess. But then he doesn't seem to understand why he was doing this with her. Is he really living at the moment? Or Is this just one of the stupid acts that he will eventually regret right after.

All he knows is it felt good? Good, to live at the moment and not minding the consequences of his actions. Forget about the deal and the problems of reality and just drown into this charming woman who seems to entice him pretty well. 

Then after a while, they finished fucking. They were both panting and he recognized that it was almost 6:30 PM and maybe they will spark some controversy as to why they took 3 and a half hours to finish this meeting. So they quickly made themselves presentable again and they exchanged mobile numbers. 

When he was about to leave, she immediately kissed him on the lips and whispered: "Live at the moment, Jon. I'll see you tomorrow sexy." 

"See you, I must say this must be the most productive meeting I have ever been to." He chuckled.

With one last look at Ygritte, he opened the door to her office and left. Thankfully there are no more people outside. Less gossip. 

He pressed the elevator and head down to the basement parking. When he was about to open his car he heard his message tone and checked his phone he was kind of expecting it to be Ygirtte but reality brought him back when he saw the name at his screen.

Baby: I miss you, Babe. I'm making lasagna tonight. Come home now :*

After reading that text Jon really knows one thing today:

He really is fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I am taking advantage of my free time updating this fanfic as I will not have enough free time next week. :))
> 
> I'm so excited for the next few chapters as Daenerys will really evolve from a loving housewife to a fierce woman. 
> 
> Stay tuned everyone!


	5. The moment of truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the moment of truth for Jon. How would Dany react to his infidelity?

A few days have passed after Jon's meeting with the Freefolk team and Dany noticed that Jon was being different towards her. He seemed to be always tired and when they have dinner he's always quiet and looked like there's a lot on his mind. She tried to ask him if there's something wrong but he always dismissed her and says there's a lot of deliverables that he has to produce for the client and he's under a lot of stress.

He would say the same thing to her every night. Though, Dany knows there's really something bothering him because she knows her husband well. This is not the first time that Jon has been stressed from work, but he was always happy when he comes home to her. Now it's all different.

She also noticed that Jon was always on his phone smiling. When she entered their bedroom she found him grinning at his phone like an idiot. 

So curiosity really got her today and she asked him, "Who are you texting babe? and why are you all smiley? I thought you were stressed?"

Jon seemed to be surprised by her being there. He immediately gulped and pretended to act normal.

"Just the client, there's been a lot of positive feedback with our products and I'm just relieved that they are satisfied with what we have to offer." He says

She was not having it though. She just knows. But she pretends that she doesn't and tried to act all normal. 

"That's good to hear babe." 

Jon smiled as he approached and hugged her. "I'm going for a quick shower baby, I need to be at Freefolk in an hour." 

She just nodded.

When Jon left his phone at his nightstand she immediately took it and decided to find out for herself. She was hoping that all her instincts were wrong. That he's just really overwhelmed with work.

Then his phone beeped and a message from a certain "Y" came out of the screen saying:

Y: Well, look at you, Mr. Snow... I didn't expect this coming from you, but all I know is I'll be waiting for you at the office later... or maybe we could continue our "Little Chat" after at the Astapor Sky Lounge ;) Meet you there by 7.

Dany's fingers were trembling when she read Y's message. Who the hell is Y? and why would they like to continue their chat outside the office? Judging by the text message she's sure that this is a woman no man would text Jon like this. But she's still in denial... She doesn't think Jon could do this to her. He's obsessed with her. Isn't he? Or was she wrong this whole time...

To end her paranoia she decided to call Y and figure it out for herself.

Y picked up after the third ring and much to her dismay, it was really a woman on the line. She had to press the mute button because she doesn't want "Y" to hear her.

"Y: Well, well, well do you miss me terribly Jon? Why do you have to call? Isn't your wife at home? Maybe I should pay you a little visit there and mess a little bit of your furniture. You know I love it when you play a little rough on me"

Dany didn't have the guts to talk back. She ended the call and sat at their bed with tears rolling in her eyes. Her mind was consumed with thoughts.

"How could Jon do this to me? After all these years, I gave up everything for him and this is how he will repay me?" She silently cursed.

After a while, she heard Jon got out of the bathroom door and leading to their bedroom. He can't find out that she was crying, she has to leave and vent out her frustration. She can't face him now. So she immediately went to get her purse and head out to their living room. 

She heard Jon say "Baby, are you leaving? Where are you going?"

She can't fathom how Jon could easily pretend that everything was normal between them. She's beyond mad right now and wants to throw every piece of furniture at him. But she needs to be strong and smart about this. She decided that she needs to see for herself. She needed to see who this Y was and what does this woman have that her husband would easily just fall under her spell.

She gathered all her strength to sound okay and answered back. "I'm going to the supermarket. I need to find ingredients for the salad that I'm making for dinner." She lied. 

Then she heard Jon's footsteps going towards her and in her mind, he can't see me like this. I need to pretend... 

When Jon was finally there, she has her back turned around him so he can't see her face. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and kissed her neck. So much for being a pretentious fucker. She cursed.

She heard him say. "Baby, I forgot to tell you I'm not gonna be home for dinner later. The freefolk team invited me last minute for a group dinner at the office so we can finish our planning session before Friday."

Sure, Planning session at the office she thought. What has Jon gotten into his mind??? How could he possibly lie like this? She decided to tag along with it and just said.

"Okay babe, just let me know if you need anything. I need to go now." With that, she left and didn't even bother to look at him. 

When she got out of their house she immediately ran. She wanted to get away from Jon as far as possible. She ran so fast that she didn't notice that she bumped into someone. She apologized with her head down and was surprised when she heard the voice of a man who called her name.

"Dany? are you alright?" The man asked.

Then she lifted up her head and was surprised to see that it was Robb. Of all people, he was the least she expected to see during this time of the day. He looked really concerned when he saw her eyes swarming with tears.

He tried to touch her shoulders but she moved away.

"Dany, why are you crying?? Are you okay? Where's Jon?" When she heard her husband's name she immediately broke down and cried hysterically.

Robb was shocked when she did this but decided to help her up and comfort her. She didn't really know what he was saying because she was oblivious to her surroundings. She could see people staring at them with concern and confusion. 

"Let's go sit at the park Dany, please tell me what's wrong? I need to call Jon." She heard Robb say and she immediately snapped. "No!!!"  
" Do.Not.Call.Your.Brother." she said in between sobs.

Now this made Robb really confused this time and said "Okay, I won't call him but please tell me, what has gotten into you running around and crying? What's wrong Dany? I can't help you if you won't tell me."

She doesn't know if she will tell Robb about Jon's infidelity. She knows Jon is jealous about Robb being too flirty with her and would probably make his move once he knows Jon is unfaithful. But she feels really helpless right now. She doesn't even know what to do...

Then just like word vomit, she told Robb. "I think Jon is having an affair with someone."

Robb's blue eyes got bigger when he heard this. He doesn't want to believe. "Dany, are you sure? You know how obsessed my brother is with you, heck he's even jealous of me and he warned me last time not to be all flirty with you. So thinking about him with another woman is the last thing I expected to happen." Robb incredulously said. 

"I've seen a text message from his phone, Robb. I got really curious because he wasn't acting the same ever since he got the deal from Freefolk Inc. So, I decided to check out his messages while he was in the shower. Then I saw a text from his contact named "Y" saying she'll be waiting at the office and they could continue their little chat after at the Astapor Sky Lounge. I was still in denial Robb when I first read it... so I decided to call her and hear it for myself to confirm my doubts and when she finally picked up, I heard her seductive voice saying why did you call me? Is your wife not home this time? Do you want me to pay you a visit and mess up some of your furniture at home you know I like it when you play a little rough on me."

Then Dany started crying hard again. She saw Robb's expression with anger and disgust for his brother.

"What the fuck does Jon think? How could he do this to you Dany? Any man would be lucky to have you, and he threw it all away." Robb said angrily.

"I don't know Robb, I'm actually stunned by this revelation today. I can't really think well right now but all I know is I wanted to go to Astapor later and find out for myself. I want to see them both. I need to see it for myself." Dany said while staring blankly at the people passing by the park while the tears in her eyes are still rolling.

"Dany, are you sure? Do you want me to help you? You might need someone to drive you home after all this drama that's about to unfold." Robb said.

She knows that Robb has his own desires for her. But she also knows that she needs help for later. She expects that she will be in a miserable situation later. 

"Okay, we need to go to Astapor Sky Lounge by 7 but I suggest we go there earlier so we can see them enter." She said.

"Ah, you know me. I like some undercover-ish activity. I'm the man for the job ma'am. " Robb said while trying to lighten up the mood. Dany wasn't having it though so she just nodded. 

Robb seemed to notice that she wasn't in the mood for jokes especially during this difficult time so he decided to just let her go home and rest for it will surely be a mess later.

"Dany, why don't you go home first? For sure, Jon has already left your house. I'll go pick you up by 6 PM later so we can arrive there early." Robb offered.

With this, Dany just surrendered and nodded. She thanked Robb and he offered to walk her home though she insisted. She just wants to be alone this time, so they parted ways and said goodbye to each other. 

When she arrived home Jon wasn't there anymore. She went to their bedroom and immediately locked herself and cried until she no longer has the strength to do so.

It seems time passed by so quickly that when she checked her phone it's already 4:30 PM. She also checked her messages to see none coming from Jon. 

Great, maybe he and Y are having their little chat this time and more... She couldn't help herself before she knows it tears come streaming down her face again. She never expected that she will experience this with Jon. Didn't she tell him about her favorite show on Netflix a few days ago? Was that a co-incident?? Why is it suddenly happening to her?

All the questions in her mind stopped when her phone rang. It was Robb. So she picked it up during the 5th ring.

"Hey, Robb. What's up?" She said nonchalantly

"Dany, I was just checking on you to see how you are. I'll be picking you up there in a while. Just want to confirm if we're still on with the undercover job?" Robb trying to be cheerful.

"Yes, we are. See you and, Robb? this means a lot. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Dany. You don't deserve this... I'll always be here for you." 

Dany doesn't know if he's just being flirty, friendly or was he acting as a concerned brother in law. She doesn't have time to think about it, for now, her mind was focused. She has one goal in mind. To see it for herself. 

She decided to dress nicely as she doesn't want that woman to see her as a mess and Jon needs to know what he's about to lose.

As she was scanning her closet she found a black sexy midi backless dress and in her mind, this was the perfect outfit for revenge. She decided to wear it, paired with black strappy stilettos and accessorized with diamond dangling earrings. She started doing her makeup after. Once she was done she looked at her reflection in the mirror and said to herself.

“You are a strong beautiful woman, Dany. You can get through this.”

She was letting herself believe that she is capable enough to handle this but deep down inside she is shattering into pieces. 

Then the doorbell rang. “Robb’s here.” She muttered.

When she opened the door she saw Robb’s eyes look her up and down with a satisfied smirk.

“You really are a masterpiece, Dany. Jon is really an idiot to let you go.” Robb said while trying to hide his blush.

Dany just sighed. “Enough of this Robb, we have a mission tonight. Truth is I don’t even want you to come with me as I need to handle this myself but you insisted. So here we are.”

“C’ mon Dany I need to see them for myself as I’m still in denial about Jon. He’s crazy about you.”  
Dany was controlling her tears when Robb said that Jon was crazy about her. She was still finding the right reason why Jon suddenly cheated on her. They never had any issues with their relationship. Not that she knows of. She kept on thinking, do I really know Jon? How can he do this to me? He’s never been a cheater. Or was he? She doesn’t know what’s true or not anymore. She feels like everything they had was a lie. 

Trying to control her emotions she put on a regal mask.

“Let’s just go Robb, the faster we find out the sooner I would know my next action.”

ASTAPOR SKY LOUNGE

Robb and Dany arrived at 6:45 PM just enough time for them to find a spot far from the crowd. They settled at the edge of the bar where no one seemed to go and Thank God the lights were dim so it’s hard to see them from afar.

They ordered their drinks and pretended to have a normal conversation all the while they were in a mission to uncover her unfaithful husband.

At exactly 7 PM Dany spotted Jon right away arriving with a redhead woman.”This must be, Y.” Dany thought. 

Robb must have noticed the look on her face because he turned around and saw them as well.

It was Robb who spoke first.

“What the actual fuck. He cheated on you with that woman??? Does he not have any standards? I mean she’s not that ugly but I don’t get it. She’s downward plain compared to you Dany!” He said with a disapproving look on his face.

Robb was right. She doesn’t understand what Jon physically saw in this woman. She was pale as a white walker, flat chested, thin as a corpse and has a strong jawline that’s not too flattering for her face. She is livid. She was expecting more of an updated version of her… 

When she was about to approach them, Robb stopped her. She glared at him signaling to let her go but he was not having it.

“Dany, calm down first, we need to observe them for a while. You can’t just storm into them without any evidence.” Robb was right she needed to see for herself if there’s really something physical between them. Although she knows there is, she just needed to see it with her own eyes. So she went back to her seat and continued to observe them from afar.

They were seated 3 tables away from Dany and Robb but they can clearly see what they were doing. 

Once they have settled and the waiter finished getting their order, it was Y who made the first move. The tables were small and their distance with each other is 1 arm away.

Y started to put her hands in Jon’s arms and whispered something to which Jon reacted with a smirk. They seemed to enjoy each other’s company and after a while, it was Jon who whispered something to her ear which made Y grin seductively. 

Dany couldn’t handle looking at it but she chose to be strong because right after this Jon will never get to touch her again. She was holding back her tears. All she feels right now is rage and despair. 

From her peripheral vision, she could see Robb’s face looking at her with sympathy. 

When the waiter came back to serve their order, Y’s drink has a cherry on top of it and she fed it to Jon with her which Jon gladly accepted. 

What made her really rage with anger is when Jon kissed her knuckles and she whispered something again in his ear that made him look like a lustful fucker.

She’s not having it anymore. It’s time to ruin their little show. 

“Robb I can’t handle this anymore. I think that’s enough observation and It’s clear that we got our answer.” She said angrily.

Robb couldn’t agree more.

“Yup, Do you want me to go with you or do you want me to sit back here and enjoy the show?” Robb said with a serious tone in his voice.

“No, stay here and watch. If I need back up I will signal for you to approach.”

“Alright Dany, show them who’s the boss,” Robb said proudly.

With determination, Dany stormed towards their direction and before she knows it she’s in the middle of their table. She was looking at them back and forth with a infuriated look on her face.

Jon couldn’t look paler when he saw her. It’s like he’s seen a ghost who haunted him for years.

Yes, fucker. That’s right you should be ashamed of yourself. Dany thought to herself.

“D-d-dannny? W-w-what a-a-are y-you d-d-doing here?” Jon stood up and went to her side immediately. 

“I was actually going to ask the same of you, Jon. I thought you were going to have a group dinner at Freefolk Inc. I never knew their headquarters was here at Astapor?” She snapped.

Then the redhead woman spoke up and asked Jon.

“Jon, who is she?” She asked petulantly. 

You have the nerve to be petulant you ugly piece of work. Dany thought to herself. She then looked at the woman bitterly and raised her eyebrow.

“Oh, I believe we haven’t been introduced. My name is Daenerys Targaryen - Snow.  
Jon’s wife. I’ve been observing you earlier from the bar with how you interact with my husband. It seemed that you two are closer than being professional colleagues.” 

The woman opened her mouth in disbelief. She saw fear in her eyes and from the looks of it, she wanted to get away from the scene and leave Jon to face the situation by himself.

“D-dany, … I c-can explain, we can leave right now. Please don’t make a scene here.” Jon pleadingly said.

She could not believe him. She wanted to strangle him and his mistress together and throw them from the 70th-floor window of the Sky lounge.

Dany incredulously laughed then she started to talk in a really loud manner that took everyone’s attention inside the place. She pointed a finger on his chest and said:

“No, you listen here you worthless piece of shit! I have given up everything for you!!!! EVERYTHING!!! My career most of all just to make you happy and not make you feel insecure!!! and yet you have the nerve to cheat on me with this corpse bride!!”  
She pointed at Ygritte. 

“You just threw 7 years of us being together for some good old playtime!!! Tell me, Jon??? Is it worth it???? Is she worth fighting for????? Did you have a good time? Because of the way I see it earlier you looked like you were having the time of your fucking life!!!! I don’t know what I did wrong Jon, I don’t know what has gotten into you, As a matter of fact, I don’t know you anymore!!!” She yelled.

Jon was looking down the whole time. He felt ashamed because of all the attention that they were getting. But she doesn’t care, she needs to let this out once and for all.

“I don’t ever want to see you after this, do you understand??? NEVER. I don’t want to hear your voice, I don’t want to feel your touch and I don’t want anything to do with you at all! You both disgust me and you should be ashamed of yourselves.” She disparagingly said to them.

Jon was looking at her this time. Tears came falling from his eyes. 

“D-d-dany, please let me explain. I know I fucked up but p-p-please… I’m so sorry… please, Dany let’s go home, we will talk about this… please…” He was begging her as if his life depends on it.

He tried to reach out for her hand but she shoved it away and slapped him hard.

Pak!!! The sound was so loud that it made her hand’s reflection visibly red at Jon’s right cheek.

She wasn’t sure if she was imagining things but she heard the people inside the Sky Lounge cheering for her when she slapped him and she heard them yelling at Jon and his mistress.

“Fucking asshole!!! You deserve that” “Bunch of cunts” “Clearly you have no taste man!! You just replaced your wife with a downgraded version”

She got everyone’s sympathy even though she doesn’t want it. Her rage was uncontrollable right now though she is not typically a person to cause a scene in public.

But this cannot be forgiven.

“That serves you right. Listen to me Jon, WE ARE FUCKING OVER!!! Go and enjoy your “Little Chat” with your corpse bride here. Seems to me you enjoy her company over me. Now I give you all the freedom to have all the chat you want!!!”

Then the last thing she did was removing her wedding and engagement ring and threw it in front of Jon and left.

Jon tried to chase her out of the place but before he could catch her Robb stopped him.

He looked at his brother with a confused look on his face. Dany was looking at them in front of the elevator.

“What are you doing here???” Jon asked. 

“Well, to cut the story short... I was walking by the park earlier and suddenly bumped into your wife by accident. Then I saw her crying and asked her what was wrong. She told me you were having an affair and believe me, brother, I was still in denial knowing how crazy you are about your wife. I offered to accompany her here because I had to see it for myself on what an absolute piece of shit my own brother has become.”

Robb took Dany by surprise as he grabbed the collar of Jon’s shirt and said to him.

“Listen to me good brother, You have no right to hurt Dany! You had her before and you gave it all up for a walking dead woman. If I hear you harassing her or do anything stupid...then blood be damned because I don’t know what I might actually do to you. Stay the fuck away from her from now on!” He forcefully pushed him out of the way and Dany opened the elevator door for them. 

The last thing she saw before the elevator closed was the image of Jon looking defeated and apologetic with tears running down his eyes.

During the elevator ride, Dany felt apathetic. All she could think about is the bitterness of Jon’s betrayal. Then Robb asked her:

“Are you okay Dany? I can get you a hotel room so you can stay there for tonight and avoid running into Jon.” He cautiously said.

“No, I’ll be okay Robb. I’m going home to Dragonstone first. I need to be away from everything right now. I need to think about how my life will go on after this. I need time to breathe.” 

“Alright, I understand… Do you want me to drive you going there?” Robb offered.

But she was not having it. Dragging Robb here was already more than she expected from him. She doesn’t want to involve him with this mess that his brother started.

“No thanks Robb, You’ve done enough for tonight. I don’t even know how to thank you. I appreciate your help really but I have to refuse your offer because I need time for myself to think.”

Robb just sighed and nodded. He gave her a sympathetic pat on the back and smiled.

The drive going home was silent. She wanted to cry but tears won’t fall down from her face. She feels numb. She just wants to get away from everyone especially Jon. 

When they arrived, Robb walked her to the front door and said.

“I’m sorry for what happened Dany, I know it’s not my place to say this… but I am ashamed of what my brother did. I wanted to beat the living crap out of him when I saw him with that woman earlier. He clearly doesn’t know what he’s about to lose. He doesn’t deserve you Dany. I hope you will find what you’re looking for when you go to Dragonstone. Please let me know if there’s anything you need, I’d do it for you.” Robb said while looking intently into her eyes.

She knows for a fact that Robb likes her more than a sister - in - law but she can’t deal with this right now. She just wanted a friend to comfort her. So she hugged him which took him by surprise at first but he immediately reciprocated.

She broke the hug and gave him a smile without reaching her eyes and said:t 

“Goodnight Robb, Thank you again for everything. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Goodnight Dany, Remember I’ll always be here for you.” 

With that, Robb left and went inside his car and drove away. She looked at his car from afar and decided to go inside the house and pack her stuff for Dragonstone.

She checked her phone and saw 10 missed calls and 20 text messages from Jon. She knows she needed to hurry so she could avoid him.

She immediately booked an uber went straight to the train station and when she arrived much to her approval the train ride set to go to Dragonstone was about to leave. 

She entered the train and sat in one corner only to find her phone vibrating nonstop. It was Jon calling her. He’s probably home wondering where she was. Or was he? She doesn’t care anymore… So she pressed the block icon. She doesn’t want to hear anything from him. 

She was staring blankly at the window when she suddenly felt really tired from all the crying.  
Then little by little sleep consumed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo Okay, I don't know how you guys will react to this chapter but I did the best that I can. I'm sorry for those people who get offended/affected by how I write my characters Especially Jon. But please try to respect my point of view. I like these kinds of stories. It makes me feel on edge and I enjoy creating drama themed setups. Hope ya'll understand :))
> 
> Anyhoo,
> 
> Jon POV will be next. 
> 
> Until then <3


	6. Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon finally realised the consequence of his infidelity.

Jon cannot believe what just happened at Astapor. After seeing Dany leave with Robb was beyond a wake up call for him.  
He still hasn’t left the elevator lobby. He was crying like a mad man, kneeling with both his hands in his face while people pass him by. 

He was so consumed by his emotions that he didn’t hear the Astapor Security team approaching and telling him to leave. Before he could say anything else, Ygritte approached him and forced him to stand up and get inside the elevator.

During the elevator ride, Ygritte was saying something to him but he doesn’t seem to care. His mind was with Dany...  
Where is she now? Did Robb take her somewhere? She’s not in the right state of mind. He should be with her. He can’t let this happen.

His thoughts were interrupted when they got to the parking area and he suddenly ran to his car leaving Ygritte behind. 

Then he heard her yell his name.

“Jon!!!”

He didn’t mind her, all he was thinking was getting to Dany especially that Robb was with her. He didn’t trust his brother...Hell, he knows Robb enjoyed every moment that Dany yelled at him.

When he was about to open his car, Ygritte stoped him. He glared at her.

“Jon, look... I know things are truly fucked right now, but everything happens for a reason. There’s nothing we can do about it this time. Why don’t we go to my place to sort things out? Your wife won’t surely talk to you tonight. Please just let it go for now”

Jon could not believe how oblivious she was. Does she not realise that his life is about to be over? Clearly this whole thing was a mistake. A mistake which he dumbly went on without thinking about the consequences of his actions. He cannot even believe that he did this to Dany. How could he be so stupid???

He turned to Ygritte and snapped at her angrily. “Ygritte, this whole thing was a mistake!!! Didn’t you see what happened earlier?? My wife just stormed out on me with my brother who I don’t trust! She saw me with you and I hurt her so deeply and I feel like the nastiest loser on the planet right now! My life is about to be over if I don’t fix this!!!”

She snapped back at him. “Over??? How could you say that it’s over??? You’re still alive and breathing Jon! As I said everything happened for a reason! You tend to think that you would die without your wife! Well news flash Jon, there are many fishes in the water. You can’t give up your life for her. You still have me!!! Can’t you see? For the short time we knew each other we already have a connection!”

Jon never felt angrier with what she said. Has she not have any remorse about what they did? He looked at her incredulously with his eye flooded with tears.

“Do you expect me to replace you with my wife??? Well newsflash Ygritte: MY DANY is irreplaceable!!! And yes, I maybe alive and breathing right now but I would rather die than being without her by my side. Seeing her hurt earlier made me want to kill myself!!! I just wanted to put a knife through my heart in front of her so I would just stop seeing her look at me with disgust!!! I cannot bear to hear her say that she was leaving me!!! And yes, I guess you are right!!! Everything happens for a reason... I guess this really needed to happen to us so I would realize that I am the biggest fucking idiot and I fucked up big time!!! 

He shuts his eyes this time. Tears still running down his cheeks.

“Whatever this is between us Ygritte, It’s over. Though I cannot put all the blame on you because we are equally guilty. WE made a huge mistake. My wife will never see me like before but I am not giving up on her until I die. She is my life Ygritte...My happiness...My world... and now everything is about to change for the worst.”

Ygritte’s mouth felt open. It’s clear that she was lost for words with his revelation. She must have internalised everything that he said when her face hardened.

“So that’s what I was to you... your past time. Here I thought we were building something else...”

Jon was not having her delusional illusions of what she thought they have. His mouth set in a hard line and he snapped again.

“Ygritte, as I said what we did was a mistake. I don’t even know what has gotten into me and you know that I am married.  
I love my wife, if only you knew how much...”

She gave him a dirty look when she heard him say he loves his wife.

“Then if you love her too much, why did you give in to your emotions with me? Why did you fuck me???”

Sadness clouded his features upon hearing this. He cannot bear to hear it but he knows she was right. Why on earth did he allow himself to be consumed by temptation? There’s one thing he knows for sure. He doesn’t love Ygritte. Sure, she provides good company and any man she will meet will surely be impressed by her charming personality but she is not Dany. 

Dany is so much more than a charming personality. She is beautiful, compassionate, considerate, strong willed, intelligent, witty... She is everything a man could ever dream for a wife and yet he threw it all away with just a few days of “living at the moment”. That quote was the nastiest thing he has ever lived by and regrets every moment that went by with it.

I cannot give up on Dany. The thought of another man in her arms make him feel sick to his stomach. He may even kill the man with his own hands. 

Thoughts kept swarming Jon’s head.

With one last look at Ygritte he said:

“That was all physical temptation Ygritte. I had a moment of weakness and I am not proud of it. If I could take it back I would turn back time and wished that i would have never let myself be tempted. What i feel for you is nothing compared to what I feel for my wife. She is the only woman I would ever love until the day I will take my last breath. Please let’s just stop this and pretend that it never happened. It’s not too late for you either you can still meet someone single and available. As you said there’s many fishes in the water you can have whoever you want..”

Ygritte was fighting back her tears. She squeezes her eyes shut then Jon took this as a signal to leave.

“I’m sorry Ygritte. What we did was beyond all sorts of wrong. Now I need to see my wife. I can’t lose her. Not today. Not ever.”

He didn’t even bother to let her answer as he went inside his car and drove off going to their house first and while driving he was calling Dany like a creepy stalker but she wasn’t picking up. He expects this to happen but it made him feel beyond anxious... he doesn’t like this....

He kept cursing himself while driving every time she doesn’t pick up the call.

“C’mon Dany... pick up the phone baby... please” he left a voicemail.

When he arrived home he parked his car and ran off to open the front door. 

“Dany!!!!l” he looked for her in the living room, their bedroom, bathroom, guest rooms, basement, balcony and even in the neighbourhood. He was desperate.

She’s gone.... he must have sent her dozens of text messages he lost count but his wife is not returning any of it nor his calls. He tried to call her again but this time she blocked him.

He can’t contact Dany and it drove him mad. He was crying hysterically. He called Renly, Missy, heck he even called his sisters Sansa and Arya but they all said the same thing... “I didn’t hear from her today Jon, is everything okay?” Panic from their voices were visible but he didn’t disclose what happened at Astappor earlier. One he was ashamed and two he does t have time to explain what happened. When everything was falling apart he sat on their living room thinking about all the places where she could be right now. Then he remembered, Robb. As much as he doesn’t want to talk to him right now, he doesn’t have a choice. He swallowed his pride and called him. If he does not pick up then Jon would go to his apartment.

Then his possessive instinct went on again, what if he finds Dany there? Fuck!!! He can’t stand it, he will bloody kill his brother if he makes a move with her. Then there was a little voice that struck his mind “Didn’t you stared this? You have no right to her anymore. She can do whatever she wants.” Robb was not picking up his call either. 

Frustrated. He threw his phone hard on the floor and punched the wall of their bedroom. He was scream crying.

“No...no...no... Dany don’t leave me” He muttered while sobbing.

He tried to call Robb again and a it’s like a miracle came when he picked up. 

“Where is Dany???” Jon demanded.

He heard Robb chuckle on the other line and it made his blood boil. Then he answered.

“Oh, brother. What don’t you understand about what your wife said earlier? Or wait is she still “your” wife or should I call her your “ex”wife? I don’t really know this time.”

Jon clenched his fist when hearing the word “ex wife”. He would not allow it. 

Robb continued to talk.

“Listen Jon stay away from Dany especially right now. Do not harass her with your bullshit nonsense apology on why you cheated on her. She doesn’t want to do anything with you not, now not ever and I won’t sure as hell tell you where she is.”

Jon tried to respond to his brother when Robb suddenly hanged up. He tried to call again but he rejected it this time.

He feels so helpless right now. All he wants to do is find Dany, hug her tight say a million apologies even though he knows that is not enough. It’s past midnight, Dany is not home, he feels so empty. He opened a bottle of bourbon and drank from it. He glanced up to the ceiling his eyes swam with tears then he looked around the house and saw their wedding photo he grabbed the picture frame and stared at it like it was his lifeline. Dany looked so beautiful in his arms, he remembered that day when she walked down the aisle in her white wedding dress. He was so nervous during that time, but when she showed up his whole face lit up. She was the most stunning bride he had ever seen and ‘She is mine forever’ as Jon thought during that day...and now she was gone because of his stupidity. 

“I can’t let this happen...I can’t...Never mind if I lose everything...Just not Dany...” He said to himself.

Then he remembered what Dany said to him before when they were at Dragonstone visiting her brothers. They went on a hike and when they reached the peak he saw the whole breathtaking view of Dragonstone. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it? I always come here before when I’m sad or whenever I feel lost.” Dany said.

“What made you sad, my love?” He hugged her from behind.

“Well my parents died in a plane crash that’s one thing to be sad about. I feel like when I’m up here they are with me.”

When Jon heard what happened to Dany’s parents he felt so bad for her that he promised himself never to make Dany cry or sad. He also promised her brothers that he will always take good care of her and treat her well. 

Dany was raised by her two brothers Rhaegar and Viserys. They were always so protective of their little sister and they did not make it easy for Jon at first. They interrogated him for hours when he first met them, with Viserys threatening him if he hurt their little sister, it would be the end of him. Rhaegar on the other hand explained to him in a much less brutal way that they love Dany so much and it’s not easy for them to just let go of her because she has been their life ever since their parents died. He wanted him to understand that their sister is the most precious thing to them and they cannot bear to see her not in good hands.

Jon assured them that he will never hurt or do anything to make Dany sad. That he will treat her with respect and will always put a smile to her beautiful face. 

And now he fucked it all up.

Jon knows he probably has a death threat waiting for him at Dragonstone if her brothers knew what he did. But Jon will not give up... Even if her brothers beat him to death, he will not stop from seeking Dany’s forgiveness.

He’s sure that Dany has gone to Dragonstone. None of her friends know where she is or maybe they’re hiding her from him. But he knows she’s not in the city. Whenever she feels sad she always goes to Dragonstone. 

With determination he packed his things in his leather duffle bag. Checked the online schedule of trips going to Dragonstone. There’s a 2:00 AM trip. The travel time going there would be 4 hours. 

He booked an Uber going to the train station. With one last glance at their wedding photo, he said:

“I’m coming baby. I don’t know what to expect when I get there but I need to see you. I’m sorry my love. I love you so much.”

Then he head out to go to Dragonstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys think that Dany will make it easy for Jon then your’e wrong. The drama is just getting started.
> 
> Stay tuned :)


	7. Being strong is the best revenge

Dany arrived at Dragonstone with red rimmed eyes. She was restless the whole time she was on the train, she tried so hard to doze off but all she can think about is Jon with that red head woman at Astapor. She could never comprehend how Jon could do such a thing. Where did she go wrong? Has she done something that displeased him? Why did he not talk to her? He was acting fine the whole time... All these thoughts consumed her mind made sadness clouded her features.  
She decided to check into a hotel for now since she doesn't want Rhaegar and Viserys to see her like this. She knows what will happen if they find out but other than that she's not ready to tell them yet, she has too many questions to ask Jon... but she's not ready to talk to him either, or will she ever be? All she knows is that she doesn't want to see every inch of him right now.  
She wants to be far away from everyone as possible until she can clear her head and be ready to face reality.  
Once at the hotel, she approached the receptionist.  
"Good day, Ma'am. My name is Mycella. Welcome to Dragonstone Court. How may I help you?"  
"Hi, I'd like to book a room for 1 good for 2 nights." Dany said  
"Alright, I'd be glad to assist you, Ma'am. May I have your ID please for Identification purposes"  
"Sure, here it is." Dany handed over her driver's license to which the reception  
"Okay, Ms. Stark. Thank you for providing your information, I'll be returning your ID to you and the payment will be upon check out. Please give me a call and dial "0" if there's anything else I can do for you. Enjoy your stay at Dragonstone Court."  
Dany's face went blank with the mention of 'Ms. Stark' and she did not respond right away which made Mycella confused.  
"Ms. Stark, is everything alright?" Mycella asked.  
Dany gave her a half smile and said. "Just call me by my first name Daenerys or better yet Dany and thank you for your assistance."  
and before Dany could go to the elevator. She turned around and said.  
"One more thing, Mycella… I'd like to order a bottle of wine in my room."  
Mycella smiled at her and said "Noted Ms. Dany, I'll have someone bring it up to your room"  
"Thank you" with that she went up to her room and once she opened the door she dropped her bag and closed the curtains, she doesn't want to see or feel any sunlight as she wants to welcome the darkness that consumed her for the past hours of her life.  
She went to the bathroom and decided that a bubble bath would be an escape for now... while waiting for the wine she ordered she decided to prepare the tub and once everything was set she heard a knock and received her "so called best friend" for today.  
Once settled in with the bubble bath and a glass of wine at her hand she was still anxious... she looked at the door and is contemplating whether she should get her phone and check out what she missed.  
Will Jon reach out to her, will he explain everything? Will he try to find her...  
Her mind has been swarmed with anxiety that she just wanted a break from everything and yet she can't help but wonder if he's still worried about her despite what happened.  
"Gods Dany get over yourself!!! He's a liar and a cheater!!!" She smashed her hand in the tub that it made the water overflow on the floor but she couldn't care less.  
She closed her eyes and recalled what happened at Astapor. Everything is still so clear to her, the way Jon whispered to her, the way they looked at each other, it made her eyes fill with tears again.  
She just decided to let the tears go... "Maybe if I just cry until I can't take it anymore, it would be easier to get past this" She said to herself.  
After an hour of crying in the tub and finishing a bottle of wine she felt the alcohol get into her system.  
She got out of the tub and took her robe, once she gets out of the bathroom she looked for her phone. Clearly not thinking straight.  
Once she found her phone in her bag, she turned it on. After a few seconds, her eyes narrowed as her message tone notified like crazy.  
There are texts from Jon, Robb, Renly, and Missy. But mostly from Jon.  
Her face hardened as she saw his name on her messages. She read them one by one.

Hubby: Dany, where are you? Pls i'm so worried. Talk to me please.... or if you don't want to see me, pls just let me know you're ok. I tried to reach out to your friends but none of them know where u r... Robb won't tell me either..

Hubby: I know what I did was wrong and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but pls... just let me know you're ok... I'm looking for u all over like a mad man dany…

Hubby: Baby... pls talk to me or rather text me I will explain everything pls... let me know where u r... I'm really2 worried right now u have no idea...

Hubby: Love... pls... I am going to Dragonstone right now.. I don't know if you really are there.. but I know whenever something is bothering you... you always want to go there... I don't want to lose you Dany and I am the biggest idiot in the world right now... but pls, give me a chance to explain.. I know nothing is enough to justify what I have done and I am very ashamed of it. If I could take it back I would... I love you so much...Dany u r my life... I'm so sorry.... pls don't leave me I'll do everything... for you...for us...

Dany panicked when she found out that Jon is headed to Dragonstone. He can't know that she's here... She's not ready to face him.  
She needs to find a way... She figured to call him and divert his attention and pretend that she's not at Dragonstone.  
"Here goes nothing." She sighed

Jon answered after the second ring.

“Dany? Where are you? Please tell me you’re okay baby.” Jon’s voice is frantic.

She felt all the built up anger raging inside her when she heard his voice.

“I am not at Dragonstone and don’t you dare show your face to my brothers. Do not call me. Do not even attempt to see me.” She told him in a threatening way.

Jon was silent for a few seconds. It seems that he tried to register what she just said.

“Please just tell me you’re okay Dany. I need to know.” Dany can hear how Jon was attempting to sound calm but she knows he is crying but she couldn’t care less. She is so angry with him that she felt numb with his emotions.

“Do you think I’ll be okay Jon? Do you seriously think I’ll be able to sleep with what I saw last night? How could you? You didn’t just disrespect me but you disrespected our marriage. It seems like it doesn’t really mean anything to you. Tell me Jon, what am I to you? Your trophy wife? When you get bored at me you just hang around other women like that? I wish I should’ve known from the beginning. I would’ve never married you!!! You are a Liar, manipulator, and a fucking cheater!!! I gave up my life for you… and now you’re asking me if i’m okay?? Are you pretending to be dumb? Or did your brain got messed up when you signed that contract at Freefolk? It seems that you’re not acting like a civilized man ever since you got that gig!”

She had angry tears falling over her face. She can’t wait to let it out. She just wanted to yell out all her frustration.

Now she can really hear Jon crying. His voice was cracking up.

“Dany, I know what I did was beyond wrong and immoral. I know that and right now I just wanted to kill myself for doing what I did but I can’t because I wanted to live and make up for everything… I don’t know where to start...I am a fucking mess right now… Dany… I love you so much… believe me or not… I can’t fathom life without you… I know this will be hard but please give me a chance I will give up everything for you… you know… just please… Dany, don’t give up on me and on us… I will make everything right baby…Please let’s go home and talk about this -

Dany interrupted him “Go home? Didn’t you just hear what I said earlier? I don’t want to see you or even get near you Jon!”

Jon answered back “Then let me know when can I see you I will give you the space that you want for now… just please… come back home and we will talk… don’t leave me Dany… please… I will do everything…

Dany couldn’t hold back. She cried.

“I don’t know Jon… to be honest I don’t even know if I can stand being in the same house as you. What you did… was the last thing on my mind that you could ever do to me… I am lost Jon… and I want to find myself again. I’ve given up my life for you just so I can be a perfect wife for you… but by the looks of it, it didn’t work out...I’d like to have my old life back, Jon. I wanted to feel appreciated and whole again. I don’t care if you don’t agree… I will get my old self back.

She could sense Jon’s worst fear come to life.

“Dany… are you thinking about going back to modeling?” 

“Not only modeling Jon, but I am getting my own place away from you… and go back to my old routine before we got married. I’d like to find myself before I make a decision with what’s best for us.” She was firm and she knows that she needed to be. 

Jon was silent. She knows he doesn’t like this. But she doesn’t care. He fucked up. He was the one that brought them to this situation.

“Don’t you think you can just stay in our house… while you do that… I can sleep in another bedroom Dany… you know I will always worry about you….”

Now she’s getting angry.

“Jon for the 5th time…. I DO NOT WANT TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR YOU!!!! What can’t you now understand about that??? And don’t tell me what to do because you lost that right when you decided to cheat!!!!”

“Okay Dany…. I understand I’m sorry…. I… I… I’m just really… I don’t know what to say….I love you… I want you to know that… I’ll always wait for you…. I’m so sorry my love….”

She was not having it.

“Do you have anything else to say? I’m busy here. If not, I’ll get in touch with you soon because I need to get my stuff and I don’t want to see you when that time comes.”

“I - i - i l-l-o-v-ve you, Dany. I’i-i -m sor-r-y-y. I lov-v-e you so m-u-u-uch.” Jon’s voice was breaking up she can barely understand what he said.

She doesn’t want to respond to that. She hung up the phone and cried until there’s no more tears to shed.

Crying must have exhaust her as she didn’t notice that she fell asleep. A call from her Renly woke her up.

“H-hello?” She said sleepily 

“Dany where are you? Jon was looking all over for you here like a mad man! Can you please tell me what’s going on???”

“I will explain to you soon Renly. Now is not a good time… Jon and I are not on good terms.” She sighed.

“I am starting to get worried Dany. Are you okay?”

“Yes dear. I will get over this.” She tried to sound strong.

“I’m sorry that I need to ask you this too but there’s another reason why I’m calling aside from worrying about you. I’d like to ask if you’re good with the Love magazine shoot?” 

She was contemplating… She didn’t answer for a few seconds.

“Dany??? Are you there?? What’s wrong?”

“Yes, yes I’m here… I think I’ll do it.” She sounded hesitant.

“Are you sure?? Why do you sound like you’re not???” 

“Yes, I’m sure Renly. I want to get back to modeling as well. I want to get back on my feet.” She sounded determined this time.

“Hmmmm. I have a feeling that Jon did something horrible for you to get back to modeling and have the guts to say fuck off to his face for not allowing you to do what you love for so many years. I’m happy you agreed to this darling!!! You don’t know how much! Welcome back my dear and don’t forget you still owe me a story!!! When will I see you?”

“I’ll see you on Monday Renly. Thank you so much for this opportunity. I hope I won’t let you down. It's been a long time since I posed in front of the camera”

“Since when did you ever disappoint me my dear? You’re still the most beautiful woman in the world by all means. Stop being so humble and give yourself some credit. I’ll see you monday. Take care of yourself…. Bye.”

“Bye.”

With the phone calls she had today she was determined to change her life and be strong for herself. She won’t let Jon and his mistress succeed with their torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the very late update guys. I just made the big move to NYC so it really affected my time for writing. I will try to post another chapter this week in Jon's POV.
> 
> Hope you guys will enjoy this. XX

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this is my first ever fan fiction and I must admit I am a big JOENERYS fan and I am one of of the millions who are utterly frustrated with the final season. Instead of being mad with D&D I began reading stories here and it inspired me to write something of my own. My apologies if my English is not that good as it is not my first language. 
> 
> Anyhoo, 
> 
> I have adapted this story with the movie No Other Woman with a little bit of my twist and imagination.
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy. Though, there will be a lot of drama and revenge at first. So sit back relax and enjoy the story until it comes to an end :))


End file.
